The Renora Bouquet
by boopingsloth
Summary: Another drabble series for the Renora lover! These drabbles are based off flowers and their meanings in the lives of Ren and Nora!
1. Chapter 1

So, here's a beginning for the other drabble series… because if I don't get distracted, I might fall asleep in biology. 8 is too early in the morning to be expected to participate without coffee… which I have cut out of my diet.

Anyway, this is gonna be based off flowers and their meanings, even if the flower is never directly mentioned in the drabble. Because meanings. I didn't spend an hour before biology (just so y'all know, that means I was doing this at 7AM looking these up, so…) not to use them for something. Also, it's fun, so why not?

I will be putting the flower and the meanings (according to theflowerexpert website) after the drabble has ended, so while I own nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Bird of Paradise**_

 _~Although frightening, there was a joy that came with waiting, a wonderful anticipation of magnificent things to come.~_

"Ren, what do you think Beacon's like?" Nora kicked her legs cheerfully, stretching her arms over her head.

The boy turned a page in his book calmly, less willing to move needlessly on the plane. "It's a school. It can't be that different."

"But it'll be bigger! Much bigger! With lots more people!" Nora looked around excitedly, taking in the people standing by windows easily… and those who looked ready to throw up. "Plus, we'll have teams, right? So we'll have new people to deal with and know! Do you think we'll find cool people? I wanna find someone who…"

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"We'll be at Beacon in an hour."

"Aaaaaaaand?"

"You'll be able to see what it's like."

"But I'm so excited right now!" Nora tossed her hands joyfully in the air, grinning widely. "Ren, aren't you excited? It's going to be awesome!"

Ren tuned out the rest of Nora's babbling, turning another page in his book. He _was_ looking forward to learning more, becoming a stronger Hunter… and he knew that regardless of team placements, he'd be spending these few years with Nora anyway. And even if he didn't look forward to that -which he actually did; he enjoyed his time with Nora- it meant that nothing that happened in these coming years would be boring!

 **Birds of Paradise: Represents joyfulness, magnificence, exciting and wonderful anticipation**

* * *

And there we go guys! Just a small little thing to start… and I resisted the temptation to start with roses. Because there will likely be a few rose chapters… I mean, each color has a different meaning, and then the _amount_ and the variety of rose… I promise, I won't overload you with roses. Feel free to send in a flower request (with the meaning please, or I'll have to hunt it down and pick a random meaning from the site) and leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

So… I try not to do spoilers, but… this is kinda a spoiler for the latest RWBY episode. So, if you haven't watched, well, you should go do that first! If you have seen it… I NEARLY DIED OMG. I could rant for hours, so I won't put you through that. I own nothing, but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Lavender Rose**_

 _Falling in love at first sight is like picking a rose; it looks nice from a distance, but thorns are there when you finally reach out._

There was something about that boy, the one who had passed by them merely by chance. Maybe it was the sense that he wouldn't be cruel, maybe it was some instinct that he could change everything… maybe her fascination was with the fact that his eyes weren't as full of anger and fear and sadness as everyone else's seemed to be.

So when he unintentially distracted her tormentors, Nora didn't run right away. It was only when the grown-up appeared that she finally snapped to her senses and ran to hide away from anyone else who could possibly hurt her.

And when it all fell apart _again_ , as the Grimm stormed into the town and destroyed everything, Nora hoped -prayed- that someone would save her… and was glad that it was the boy with kind eyes who found her and made her feel brave.

She may have been too young to know what love was, but she knew _instinctively_ that they would always be connected to each other from that day.

 **Lavender Rose: Love at First Sight**

* * *

And there's that! I had been a little confused as to how I would do this particular meaning, but then the episode cleared up some backstory, so… here this is! Anyway, I'm gonna watch some 11 Little Roosters, so thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I've given up on the no spoiler thing apparently. Because inspiration for this comes from the season finale. So… SPOILER WARNING. This is heavily based off the finale, so if you haven't seen it… go watch. Now. Drop everything and watch. It was a great episode, even with the feels.

Now that everyone has been warned… I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Purple Lilac**_

 _First love was soft and sweet, sometimes fading fast, other times growing painful but lasting a lifetime._

She had always loved him. Nora knew that first loves were rarely long-lasting, but she had loved Ren ever since he had saved her years ago. It didn't matter that he didn't see it, or if he was an idiot sometimes… Nora already knew all that. She knew everything about Ren after all this time and she didn't want this love to end… in any kind of way.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Ren never had time for love. His life before the Grimm attack was too innocent, and his life after was all about keeping him and Nora alive. There wasn't a point, or time, for romance. But he had been wrong about his feelings for Nora. He didn't just care for Nora as a sister… he couldn't live without her. Even with his greatest enemy in front of him, it was the attack on Nora that had really made him snap.

And now, with Nora's head on his shoulder, Ren relaxed, holding Nora's hand with his own. This first love of his might have been hopeless -although he wouldn't give up now that he realized his feelings- but Ren knew this love would be his last.

* * *

And yes. Because yes. All the yes. MY SHIP HAS SAILED I FEEL NO REGRET AND THEY ARE SAFE UNTIL THE NEXT SEASON STARTS SO I DON'T NEED TO STRESS! And I won't start a long rant, but thank you guys so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay… so I meant to write and post more but… well, school got busy, biology still sucks, and my nephew was just born this week… which means he's like three weeks early and no one was ready. But I did want to get something up at last, so without further ado… I own nothing and hope you enjoy!

 _ **Sunflower**_

 _He adored her with every fiber of his being, his love as pure and dedicated as an artist with their masterpiece._

Ren stood back a little as Nora practically flew around the street, obviously curious about everything in sight. He couldn't really blame her, not after how long they'd been on the road… after how long it had been since she had been around civilization and had to control herself. But that wasn't the reason he found himself smiling fondly at his partner.

Nora was just so _alive_. She did everything with as much energy as she possibly could, and while it got her in trouble sometimes, it never stopped from trying everything. Nothing stopped her from living with as much joy as she could.

The near miss he caught with Nora almost toppling over a small child had him sighting quietly, well used to the chaos she always brought with her. But how could he help but adore her when she proved, time and time again, to be the greatest thing in his life?

And there we go! Just something I wanted to get out for you guys before I head into class and hopefully, when I get home, there will be a little baby for me to squeal over (omg he's totally super adorable; I've visited him for HOURS at the hospital on two different occasions) and I will try to get another chapter of Shades of Renora up later… maybe a one shot? I mean, I might have a baby to squeal over, I'm behind on BackwardzCompatible… there's stuffs I gotta do! …Kidding by the way. I'm actually working on biology and writing homework. But I'll bail to do this. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
